


Spreading Madness

by Izissia



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty and Liz Thompson both share a dick between them, when one of the twins cums, the other sprouts their magical cock~. And right now Patty is fucking Maka in an alleyway after their basketball game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spreading Madness

“Ahhuhuhu~” Patty moaned in delight as the wet SMACK of flesh on flesh steadily filled the air. Her body glistening with sweat, her tongue dragged against Maka’s neckline. The other’s shorts held loosely around her thighs, pinning the meister to an alleyway wall. “Does Maka like that~?” Patty teased as her throbbing shaft gushed prenut wildly into the blondie’s eager, sopping wet cunt.

“Ghkk..” they’d just finished a game of basketball, naturally. Patty, Maka, Soul and Blackstar. Death the Kid and Liz had better places to be, and as of right now, Maka couldn’t care where her partner was, as the younger Thompson twin ravaged her eager snatch so delightedly! “H.. Harder~.” she whined as she thrust her adorable ass right back into Patty’s form. Her eyelids aflutter as she let out a moan, her needy twat gushed wetness down her thighs. She felt so dirty, fucking in public. Did her father act like this~? But still, her gloved palm drags against the alleyway wall, and she lets out a sigh of pleasure.

Elsewhere, Death the Kid and Liz sat alongside themselves, the boy fussed with his plate, his fingers shaking as he shuffled his food around into a perfectly symmetrical visage. He swallowed down a gulp, glancing away from his disgustingly high class meal, “You can see why I didn’t invite Patty.” he hissed towards his partner.  
“Hoy.. Yeah, she’d be bored out of her mind here.” Liz slouched forwards some, the last part of that sentence came as a mumbled whisper, “I know I am…” just who on earth were these people? Dignitaries and the like? Made to sat at a boring dinner with all these faceless shmucks. Well, at least she’d roped Tsubaki into coming along, she looked delightfully done up. Liz sighed, shoveling another mouthful of food into her maw. She tried not to make a face as the overwhelming richness of it all sickened her senses. Tsubaki let out a gentle giggle at the sight, a hand covering her mouth. How demure!

Maka’s eyes rolled back into her skull as Patty’s fingers slunk up her vest, curling her fingers into the girl’s adorable chest, she pinched Maka’s nipples between her fingers, “Jeeze Maka! You’re soaked~ You’re not an exhibitionist, are you?” Patty’s playful giggle filled Maka’s ear, her cunt clamped against that shaft, her back stiffened, feeling Patty’s doughy tits mesh into her form.  
“N-No! Why would you say something like that?” she glowers, her ass rocking back eagerly into Patty’s constant thrusting.  
“So you wouldn’t care if I did.. This~?” Patty leans backwards some, her face twisting towards the alleyway entrance, “Soooul!” she cried out to the Meister’s partner!  
“Tsss! Shut up!” Maka’s folds grew wetter, her body tighter as she thrashed and flailed back against the hungry Thompson’s shaft!  
“Maka has something she wants to sa~aay to yoou~!” ghkk. Maka’s eyes rolled once more as she reaches down to her panties, gripping her shorts along with them, and YANKING them back up. She stumbled back away from the wall, and slams her ass right back onto Patty’s pelvis.  
“Eh?” the white haired boy strolls around the corner, “So that’s where you two went off hiding to huh? How uncool…” one hand in his pocket, his eyes lifted up from the floor across Maka’s form. She had one hand on her crotch, holding her trousers up, her hips practically on full display as Patty giggled just behind her! Leaning her face forwards to rest it on Maka’s shoulder, her fingers tweaked the girls nipple all the harder as she rolls her hips slowly, sensually within the blushing, panting babe’s figure.  
“Well~?” she mocks to Maka, who’s cunt was dripping wet by now, squelch, squish, squeeze. Maka was paralyzed with terror. Surely Soul could see Patty was balls deep in her cunt. Her body trembles, racking all over. She gulps and pants, her eyes forced wide open as she ties to force a weak whimper from her face.  
“H-Haah… G.. Good j-job.” Patty gave a cruel thrust right forwards! Maka’s beet red face turned skyward as she tries not to moun out loud before the boy! “W-With the basketball!” she gasps, hanging her head in shame as she couldn’t hide her pleasure for even a second.  
“Whatever…” Soul shrugs, shaking his head, “Just finish up whatever it is you’re doing here soon, kay? It’s getting dark.” and like that, he’d shuffled away, probably to be annoyed by Blackstar.  
“Ohhh Maka!” Patty’s laughter grows uproarious, her thrusting grows faster and faster! Maka’s fingers tense all the tighter on her jeans, she grits her teeth and.. CUMS~! Her eyes rolling back into her skull as her knees tremble and shake! Wetness gushing from between her legs, soaking Patty’s shaft through completely! Squelch, squelch! The already sordid noises grow that much wetter! Patty’s laughter ever present! She slams her hips forwards, bringing Maka to her tippy toes as she CUMS~! Her throbbing shaft gushes like a fire hydrant, her moans silenced by drilling her tongue right into Maka’s drooling face. Like it was a fat, thick dick slamming between Maka’s pleasure racked lips. Spit pours from her face as her fat shaft breeds that dear Meister’s twat! Sprt~ Sprt~.  
Maka’s body can’t take it anymore. Herr jeans drop to between her ankles. She stares down at her lightly swollen gut, and her spread cuntlips below. Watching thick gobs of Patty’s spunk drip from between her thighs, and splatter against her panties, pooling against the still on things. “Hahnn…” she drools, her lips twisting into a delighted grin, “Let’s do this again~.” she grins, reaching a hand between her legs, she goes to grip Patty’s shaft, but instead all she finds was a snug hairless slit! “Eh?” she gulps, twirling in place to stare at the dickless girl.  
“Uhuhuhu~ We’ll have to wait till Liz is done before we can play more~” Patty’s sweet smile beams right at Maka, her hips swinging forwards to kiss into those fingering digits.

Thud. The table clangs as Lizzie’s pencil skirt was hoisted upwards, “She did not…” she gulps, glancing down at the throbbing, dripping erection between her legs, “That little bitch!” she hisses to herself, through gritted teeth. Her eyes drift to the side, down to Tsubaki’s heavenly tits. Her tongue dragging against her lips as her prick pulsates with need.

“Don’t worry~” Patty smiles, leaning down to kiss Maka once more, “That won’t be long~.”


End file.
